Mythopoeia
HUMAN MYTHOPOEIA Marriages are mainly arranged by how healthy of offspring they can reproduce. Barren women and infertile men are in higher priority to be slaughtered. Medicine and technology stopped advancing as soon as the war broke out. So most of their tools are made of scraps found on the land and for humans that provide services they can ask for other tools not available in their farm. Strict monitoring on these tools. Clothing are a luxury to some reserved for farms higher on the social ladder. Due to the popularity of Christianity and some fanatics a lot of Christian beliefs have remained but is illegal to practice in public. Diet and skills vary with each farm. Coastal Gardens: First group of humans to secede from Megiddo. When Coastal Gardens was first established many of the first humans were complicit and mainly looked out for themselves. Because of this other farms have a stereotype of people from this farm to be selfish and backstabbers. In turn for their complacency they were given a more scenic and warmer environment and trust to handle the boats and priority for spots in the Nursery. They have knowledge of fruit agriculture and fish farming. Social structure is competitive because are humans fighting for spots in the Nursery, so fitness and healthy eating is encouraged. Excellent swimmers and attractive. Standard Valleys: The first humans of this farm held a great animosity for the people of Coastal Gardens. Rumors that the backstabbers of Coastal Gardens leaked out information that ended up getting thousands of humans slaughtered, and another thousand captured and forced to form the 2nd farm because of their number they were hard to control at first. In an attempt to force them into complacency they were given books of human medicine, white meat and grains to farm. Largest population of healers both for beasts and humans and have wide spaces for chicken farming and milling. More muscle than fat and heavy lifters. Desert Ranges: This farm was originally made up of the remaining armies of Meggido. Many were too tired and injured to fight back. Professions here are scarce only consisting of sheep shearing and carpentry. As a sort of punishment, they were moved closer to the radiation zone thus causing more deformations and sickness. There’s a waiting list of humans awaiting treatment in Standard Valleys and due to the sheer volume, some are denied treatment. Here you can find the most religious fanatics they hold onto the belief that a god-like figure will descend from the heavens and carry them to paradise. Utility Pastures: Farm made up of humans that refused to leave their homes when the war initially broke out. Believing they’d fair better alone. The prolonged exposure and proximity to the nuclear fallout has caused them to live shorter lifespans and more horrible lives. They have no notable professions as much of them do not carry the brain capacity to do complex tasks. Mostly wander aimlessly almost like zombies and have limited vocabulary. Do not seem to understand what is happening to them. The Villages: When beasts started to realize that the older a human got the more disgusting their meat tasted they were almost at a complete loss. Elders were treated the worst and almost treated as slaves. When some of the herbivore beasts took pity and demanded they be kept apart and treated fairly. The carnivores agreed with no fight seeing it beneficial to keep them away from better meat and hoped to find fairer ways to use them. Elders see this as the ultimate gift from God to have been able to live for so long. They Live in peaceful communities although most die from starvation as they are lower on the chain and further away from resources. Guarded and taken care of by weaker beasts more than likely will turn a blind eye to hungrier beasts desperate for food. The elders welcome their end and see it as a way of serving their purpose in the circle of life. New arrivals are initially on a trial period as the beasts observe their strength and intellectual capabilities. Those that the beasts deem the strongest and smartest are sent to Neverland Orchards to care for young there till the end of their days. Neverland Orchards: The most controversial farm amongst the beasts. When the farms were first being established. It was a free for all and children were the most popular prey among carnivores. Although smaller They were highly sought after for the higher fat content. Beasts realized this and decided to begin ripping children away from parents to put them into separate farms to be treated like prized cows. This decision almost caused a revolution, but beasts promised that their children will be treated kindly until their time comes. Most parents saw that as a privilege and better than the alternative some humans even going as far as to just willingly give up their children. The humans that did this were rewarded with a lower priority on the slaughter list. At Neverland Orchards children spend their days with freedom and all the food they could ever desire. They are heavily guarded and regulated to ensure that their numbers are controlled. The Nursery: Established after a short famine and after Neverland Orchards was made. During the first hundred years when beasts ate all they wanted when they wanted. Humans almost went extinct. Carnivores only saw one solution to this problem, which was to stop killing select humans and let their sole purpose to be reproducing children. The Nursery went through a lot of trial and error as beasts were looking for adequate condition and adult human quality to produce the best product. After many trial and errors Beasts gave the healthier farms an incentive to start treating themselves better and give them some semblance of hope. With a chance to live a lavish lifestyle humans jumped at the chance and began taking care of themselves were they could to have a spot in the Nursery. At the Nursery all the adults there must do is provide children adequate to be sent to Neverland Orchards or other farms. When those adults grow old, they are sent to The Villages with special treatment. They get regular visitors from Standard Valleys because of their knowledge of medicine. Most of the details of how well off the humans in the Nursery are come from these healers The Rebels: The outlier in the modern way of human living. They live underground and rely on train systems for travel. They hold onto the ideals of the old humans. Dedicate their lives living in secret and helping humans in need. They are excellent navigators and are well equipped for traveling in the dark. As they do most of their activities in the dead of night. The reason for this even though a large portion of beasts have extremely good eyesight in the dark is to keep their existence a secret to humans. As much as they would love to help everyone, they realize that letting themselves be known can lead to their railway being discovered and their people being slaughtered so they’re very particular as to who they let inside the circle. Good at metalworking and surviving in the wild. Live off whatever they can find as they don’t have the adequate resources to grow agriculturally. Can be very religious and have a general knowledge of the other religions that were practiced by the old humans. BEAST MYTHOPOEIA Burroks Marriages: They practice polygamy until marriage then the unity is permanent. Clothing: Mostly durable hardened leather pants because of the harsh environment.` They wear muted tones to camouflage with the environment. During ceremonies they wear feathers and special headdresses for weddings. When battle comes, they have reinforced steel armor from head to toe. Diet: Since they are nomadic their diet consists of fruit herbs and jerky from hunt-able wildlife. Territory: The Burroks primarily roam in No Man's Land but, are well equipped for any terrain. Religious/ spiritual view: They respect the land and believe that all creatures belong to the Earth. The respect all life both beast and humankind alike. HRann Marriage: They believe in soulmates whether it's romantic or platonic. They remain with their partners for life. Clothing: They wear necklaces, amulets and headdresses such as flower crowns and skulls. They also use paint on their feathers to distinguish their rank Diet: omnivores. The environment: They live in the high tree tops above the ground to protect themselves from other creatures. The religious/ Spiritually: Have a complicated belief system revolving around stones and crystals. Deer: ' Marriage: They practice monogamy. They believe that once love has been found it will be kept forever. Clothing: they wear robes in elegant materials that shimmers when light hits it. It helps attract the eye and trust of the humans on the farm. Diet: they are herbivores although they can hunt to help feed the humans from The Villages. The environment: Live in hollowed trees. The Spirituality: Logical creatures and don't find the need to have a religion. '''Werewolf: ' Marriage: They practice monogamy. Obsessed with successful lineages Clothing: Based on weather but won't wear anything elaborate. Diet: Carnivores The environment: They mostly travel in the desert and mountain areas. They rarely go to no man’s land except for a camp side for trading resources with the burrock. Spirituality: Mainly have a strong belief in the laws set in place. If order is broken, they are the ones to fix it. '''K-9: Marriage: They practice monogamy. They believe in family groups and but unlike there werewolf counter parts they cherish the communion between neighbors Clothing: Are more comfortable wearing nothing but have tactical wear when they have a job to complete. Diet: Omnivores. They eat humans, but are very picky. The environment: Live in abandoned human houses as they find it almost comforting in a way they don't seem to understand. Spirituality: They have a believe in unity and loyalty. Bobcats: ''' Marriage: Polygamous. Care about increasing their number Clothing: They don’t really wear any unless it is their armor for battle. Yet during the winter they have winter coats for the cold season. Diet: Carnivores. Only eat fibrous plants and rocks to aid in digestion. The environment: they live in the dry forest and mountain ranges Spirituality: None '''Bobcat/ raccoon hybrids Marriage: They practice monogamy Clothing: no clothing, they do however have pouches and packs for them to carry tools and other essentials. Diet: Omnivores, but hate the taste of human flesh. The environment: they are spread across the land with no area that the can call their territory Spirituality: Believe in karma. Do good attract good Ragnars : Marriage: Polygamous Clothing: Extremely tough pelts and skin that they have no need for clothing. Diet: Carnivores. They mostly eat human. The environment: They live near ground zero so they were near the most radiated and harshest of terrains. Spirituality: You live one life and live it to the fullest without regrets. PLANT LIFE Huge carnivorous plants. Huge fluorescent trees that can hold cities. Fruits that will fill you up for days. Plants that give off a poisonous gas if you touch, you'll die. Fluorescent plants that serve as lights in the dark. Plants that heal you almost immediately. Plants that make a loud sound when they're disturbed.